


His Bocchama's Love Affair

by ZaiBan2989



Series: Magic KaiShin / KIDCon Drabbles [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And boy he has it all wrong, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Funny, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jii is making assumptions, KaiCon - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, kaishin - Freeform, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/ZaiBan2989
Summary: Jii Kounosuke was a clever man. To be Kaitou KID's assistant for two generations, he had to be.Which is why he noticed something uncanny recently. Indeed, Jii has noticed how eccentric Kaito Bocchama always was whenever he answered a challenge from Suzuki Jirokichi.





	His Bocchama's Love Affair

Jii Kounosuke was a clever man. To be Kaitou KID's assistant for two generations, he had to be.

Which is why he noticed something uncanny recently. Indeed, Jii has noticed how eccentric Kaito Bocchama always was whenever he answered a challenge from Suzuki Jirokichi.

At first, he didn't really understand why. Of course, he picked up the few comments his Bocchama made here and there:

_"If he's there, I must make sure this one is exceptional..."_

_"I noticed another pain in the ass here..."_

_"The look on his face..."_

It took him seven heists for him to finally come to a conclusion : his Bocchama, Kaito Kuroba a.k.a Kaitou KID, was in love... with an old man. 

Of course, himself being around the same age of Jirokichi-san, Jii didn't know what to do. Not to mention that Suzuki Jirokichi, the old attention-seeker, was determined to have Jii's little master behind bars. 

That is why, the day prior to the eighth heist Kaitou KID was to perform as an answer to Suzuki's challenge  - and another _"he's gonna be there this time as well, Jii-chan!"_ \- Jii decided to confront Kaito. They were both alone in his Blue Parrot bar, being the afternoon and a public holiday.

He needed to put some senses into the boy's head. Toichi-sama would never forgive him otherwise.

"Kaito Bocchama, can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well... It's quite a sensitive topic," he started, more nervous than he intended to sound.

Kaito, who was then still trying to improve his billiard skills by practicing playing on one of the bar's pool table, immediately stopped. He straightened up to face his assistant.

"Jii-chan... You're not dying, are you?" he asked, slight worry in his voice.

"Wha-? No! No, no. I'm fine."

"Aah. You scared me for a minute. What's with the weird look then?"

"Well... It's about your heists."

"Yeah?"

"Well... The Suzuki's actually," he continued carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Well... You're always very excited when it comes to those heists."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not."

"So then?"

Kaito was clearly confused. Jii could hear it in his voice. He sighed, judging that being blunt would be the best option.

"So. Is it because... you could be in love with... Jirokichi-san?"

_Cling._

The sound of the billiard queue falling on the floor resonated for a few seconds in the bar. Kaito was staring at him with wide eyes, before tears came running down his cheeks, his hands grabbing his stomach painfully.

"Bocch-... Bocchama... Are you alright?"

 _Oh no_ , what has Jii _done_? His little master was in pain, knowing that someone found out the truth about him. He needed to comfort him, tell him that it was okay... _Although it really wasn't._

Running towards the teenager, he halted when he heard what sounded like a cry.

"Bo-Bocch-ama?"

"J-Ji-... Jii-cha-... Haha... Jii-chan! Hahaha!"

Kaito was laughing. He honestly did his best to contain it, but it was just too hilarious. He could no longer keep it in. 

He bursted out laughing so hard, tears still streaming down his face, one hand on Jii's shoulder in an attempt to keep his stand.

"Hahaha... Oh god... Haha... Jii..."

Jii was utterly lost. Why was the boy laughing like this? He didn't think his question was a funny matter.

"Kaito Bocchama... Why are you laughing?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Haha... Sorry, Jii-... Haha... Jii-chan."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his laughter, Kaito clanged to the pool table, trying to regain his cool. He wiped off his tears, another small laugh escaping his lips.

"Aah, Jii-chan. You killed me, here!" 

"... Bocchama?"

Sliding his Poker Face back on his face, he gave his old assistant a KID-like grin.

"I assure you, Jii-chan. I am _not_ in love with Jirokichi-san."

"But..."

"But nothing. You think too much, Jii-chan." he said, picking up his billiard queue from the floor.

Kaito walked towards the closest wall, hanging the queue back in place. With another smirk, he passed by Jii, leaving the old man completely puzzled.

_"You'll understand tomorrow..."_

 

_\---------------------------_

 

When the old assistant saw his Bocchama flying off the Beika City Hotel rooftop with his hang-glider, leaving behind a flushed Edogawa Conan with a bouquet of red roses in his hands, Jii Kounosuke understood. _Indeed..._

Tugging his baseball cap on his head, Jii made his way back home through the crowd, a small relieved smile on his face.

 

_"I assure you. I am not in love with Jirokichi-san."_

 

No. His Bocchama didn't love an old man. He was in love with a clever little detective, with whom he enjoyed playing wits.

Jii made another promise to Toichi-sama. He would watch over them for as long as he could, making sure they both stay happy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito. (Although I am in pourparlers with Gosho-san)
> 
> I really wanted to have Jii completely misunderstanding the situation and Kaito's excitement whenever he would accept a Suzuki's challenge ! (That's what happens when I have insomnia)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it ! Leave a Kudou (Kaito's still waiting!) or a comment (I always reply!) :D


End file.
